wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Indo-Pakistan War (An Independent in 2000)
|} The Indo-Pakistan War, 2008-2009 was a war between India with support from the UN Multinational Force, and Pakistan. The war began with the invasion of India by the Pakistani military on March 4th, 2008 and ended with the formal surrender by President Musharraf on January 16th, 2009. It was the first war to go nuclear since WWII. Many military analysts have attributed the quick end to the war by the sheer size of the UN Multinational Force, and the superior technology and logistics of the Coalition forces. Background On August 30th, 2007, Pakistani Pashtunistan seceded from Pakistan to join the Confederation of Afghanistan. This effectively cut Pakistan in half, and severely weakened the country. Feeling threatened President Musharraf elected to stay on as head of the military, siting a need for greater security. The crisis was made far worse when Baluchistan declared independence from Iran and Pakistan. The US essentially bribed Iran to not invade by giving the country some $10 billion in "economic incentives." Pakistan received a similar sum, but none the less, sentiments within the country were largely directed at betrayal by the world. In early 2008, President Musharraf announced that the elections would be canceled to "provide stability and security for Pakistan." Matters were only made worse when the Northern Defense Coalition was formed, and nuclear disarmament of all attack submarines began in the world's three greatest powers. Pakistan saw this as a sign of weakness in the North, and ultimately led to the Mumbai attacks. The Mumbai Attacks The reasoning for aiding the terrorist attacks on Mumbai hotel were predicated by the Musharraf regime on the The belief that the NDC and the EACP would be too busy trying to avoid a second cold war, that Pakistan would be free to start small insurgent attacks within their old enemy India without any scrutiny from the two power blocks. Within 48 hours some 500 Indians, and 23 tourists were killed in the terrorist attack on the Mumbai hotel. The attack was so horrific that most of the world's news sources began referring to the attacks as India's 9/11. One of the terrorists was captured (as in OTL) and admitted to being part of a Pakistani funded terrorist group in northern India. The Indian government immediately demanded reparations for the attack, and began moving troops to the border. Pakistan responded with a similar mobilization, and issued no apology. With tension's mounting President Edwards ordered Secretary of State Powell to go to the UN in an emergency summit and try to negotiate a peace; all the while the US was moving attack submarines and very experimental airborne lasers closer to the Indian subcontinent. On March 4th, 2008, an India army soldier fired on a Pakistani reconnaissance squad in the Kashmir town of Jammu, which erupted into the first battle of the Indo-Pakistan war. Early Fighting Shortly after the "Jammu Incident," both sides began engaging within small conflicts between infantry units on various border towns, often ending with one side retreating or surrendering. These battles never lasted more than a few hours and while they were frequent, it wasn't until March 23rd, at Pathankot did the war truly escalate. The battle started small with some 500 Pakistani and Indian soldiers engaging in small arms fire between each other just out side of the city of Pathankot. Two hours after the battle started a Pakistani tank regiment from Kashmir experiencing a malfunction with their GPS equipment fired on the Indians. The Indians responded with an air strike from orbiting F-16s, and within less than three hours the battle had erupted into Air to Air combat above, with tanks, artillery and as much as 2,000 Indian regulars engaging an equally large Pakistani force. The battle grew and grew, as both sides moved forces from Kashmir (what was originally expected to be the front of the fighting) to Pathankot. Three days after the battle began over 30,000 Indian and Pakistani soldiers were engaging within and outside of the city, with conventional bombers flying over to add to the destruction on both sides. Nuclear Warfare On April 1st, 2008 an Indian bomber crossed into Pakistan and dropped several unguided bombs on the Pakistani forces stationed in Lahore. This was the first time any Indian forces had deployed bombers on a Pakistani civilian center (though most of the native populous had already left to get away from the front). On April 3rd, 2008, negotiations had completely broken down and Secretary Powell stated, "Pakistan and India are now committed to war, and there is no going back." On April 7th, 2008 both sides launched simutaneous nuclear assaults, it is still unclear who launched first. Both sides had issued a full attack on all enemy sights in range, casualties were already being estimated to be close to a billion people dead within days due to the initial blasts and fallout radiation over the rest of India, South East Asia, and southern China. The bombs never reached their targets. All of them were destroyed mid-flight by orbiting US AC-130L Laser Gunships, and ground based Advanced Tactical lasers stationed in Afghanistan and some inside of India. While none of the bombs reached their targets, some of the nuclear cores were damaged enough to spread into some towns and villages causing mild fallout before being recovered. Immediately following the attack the US issued an ultimatum: due to the anonymity of the first attack, the US will continue to stay out of the war so long as it doesn't directly effect the US or any of her other allies. However, should any of the two parties involved deploy another nuclear weapon at the other, the US will fully support the party being fired upon. The war returned to conventional means for over a month, with large battles engulfing both sides much deeper into each countries. On May 25th, 2008, Indian forces penetrated as far into Pakistani Kashmir as Gilgit with some 14,000 soldiers, tanks and aircraft. The goal was to capture a Pakistani fuel depot, and cripple the supply of fuel to Pakistani tanks and aircraft in Kashmir. Pakistan responded with a tactical nuclear strike on their own soil, in the hope that the US would not retaliate in that instance. The bomb was destroyed by an Advanced Tactical Laser the Indians had on loan from the US. Global Response On May 27th, 2008, President Edwards asked Congress to declare a state of war against Pakistan for illegal use of nuclear weapons, and ordered all US troops available to mobilize. On May 30th, US ballistic missiles subs launched a non-nuclear strike on all Pakistani missile silos, and Aircraft Carriers from the Persian gulf and off the coast of Afghanistan launched fighters to combat Pakistan's air power. On June 5th, 2008 the nations of the Northern Defense Coalition asked the UN to aid India in the war with the largest commitment of troops of a multinational force since World War Two. Europe, Russia, the US, Afghanistan, India and China all signed a coalition of forces agreement on June 11th, 2008, agreeing to dedicate all available forces to end the war as soon as possible, and without the use of nuclear weapons. The same day the US committed over two million enlisted and reserve forces to Pakistan in the largest aerial assault in history. some 1,000 V-22 Ospreys flew through Indian airspace and invaded southern Pakistan. China mobilized half of what would be a force of over 3 million soldiers at Kashmir, and invaded on June 23rd, 2008. Russia, with a tentative agreement with Afghanistan and an agreement from the UN and EU to pass through Uzbekistan, invaded on June 20th with Afghani forces immediately in front of them. The EU invaded on July 10th. On July 17th, Pakistan, on an assault from all sides detonated a small nuclear mine on Afghani forces in Pashtunistan, killing some 20,000 Afghani civilians and soldiers. The US took some measure of responsibility for the detonation, as only AC-130Ls could have attacked a nuclear mine, and most were directly over Pakistan at the time. By the end of July, Chinese and India forces had completely overrun Kashmir, driving out all Pakistani forces, and securing the once highly disputed region from attack. There was some dispute over who would get Kashmir once the war ended. India claimed the entirety of the territory, but to avoid further conflict, India's President agreed to concede the Shaksam Valley, and Aksai Chin to China, which had administered the regions for some time now, while India would gain the remaining territory. By August US and EU forces had moved as far into Pakistan as Bannu, and Afghanistan with aid from Russia, having totally secured Pashtunistan, was moving Peshawar. Bangladesh Enters the War On September 12th, 2008 Bangladesh underwent a Pakistani backed coup, and entered the war on the side of Pakistan. The country attempted to distract India from the Western Front by making an invasion of India's Pene-Enclave in the Caro Khashi mountains. After severing Indian rail lines and highways leading into the Pene-Enclave, the Bengal Army began making their way towards the heart of the territory. However, this effort ended in a massacre, as European forces arrived to bombard the Bengal assault before they could cross more than 20 miles into Indian territory. Shortly thereafter, India redirected roughly 200,000 reservists to invade Bangladesh as European forces blocked the Bengal Army out of their own country with continuous ground assaults. Bangladesh surrendered on November 15th, 2008, and is currently being occupied by India. The Siege of Islamabad On September 13th, Pakistan had recalled all troops to defend the Islamabad and its surrounding cities. China and India were the first to reach the capitol and began artillery and bombing runs over the Pakistani line around the surrounding cities. After heaving fighting Russian and Afghan forces had taken Peshawar and captured over 5,000 Pakistani Army regulars, and were moving towards the capitol. The US and EU reached Islamabad only three days after the Chinese and Indian forces and began a steady assault on the capitol. With Pakistan concentrating their remaining forces around Islamabad, the fighting managed to rage on for months. After selective bombing and artillery barrages of the city, some of the civilian populace had begun to flee to the Red Cross stations behind the UN forces, and civil unrest within the city was at an all time high. Food and water supplies had long since been cut off, and what little was left within the city was made useless within days when a Russian bomb destroyed the city's last electrical generator. On December 21st, UN forces finally broke through the Pakistani lines, and flooded into the city. On January 3rd, 2009, President Musharraf was captured and the city was taken. The war officially ended with Musharraf's surrender on January 16th, 2009. Aftermath Following the surrender of Pakistan, the country was dissolved. The Treaty of New Delhi effectively recognized Balochistan and Afghanistan's claims to Pashtunistan and Pakistani Balochistan. India was given all remaining territory, what was the de facto territory of Pakistan and Bangladesh during the war, and China was given their claims to Kashmir. Currently the new Indian Pakistani and Bangle territory is under occupation by the Indian military, with several thousand UN forces remaining in hot zones within Pakistan. India has stated that they intend to give Pakistan representation within five years and Bangladesh in two years, though martial law is still in place throughout much of both regions. Category:An Independent in 2000 Category:Nuclear Wars Category:Wars